septimofandomcom-20200213-history
15th baam / Faelon Erierith Versperus
Escaping the world of slave trafficking, 15th baam had miraculously showed within Septimo's radar in her most desperate time of need. Upon the ship she is redeemed as Fael, who has now been given the task to be trained as an able medic by Demetri, the ship's head doctor. She has developed several bonds during her time upon the ship and hopes to better her technique in order to serve her new family better. Talents and Skills *Contortion: Fael is extremely flexible and is accustomed to fitting into small spaces due to her size. * Acrobatics/parkour: Prior to Septimo, Fael had been trained for these particular skills in order to aid better in raids. * Wide vocal range: She has the ability to sound like the opposite gender due to extensive training by her Master. This only occurs when she is under extreme stress. Weapons *Dagger - She always keeps a small dagger on her side unless she is fully nude. Combat Skills and Abilities *High agility - Due to her size, Fael is highly agile and has an advantage with her skill in parkour. The less clothes she has, the faster she will be, although that makes her more vulnerable to attacks. * Close combat - Fael is better in close combat rather than ranged. She is clumsy with things such as bows and poles. She is able to throw needles and knives although they aren't always completely accurate. Education and Intelligence Background She had never received an official education, but due to her cannibalistic ways she has much knowledge on the human anatomy along with survival skills. Fael's IQ is average, and was able to learn how to read and write during the time spent with her master. Goals Short Term: * Fael hopes to get along with the crew members as well as she can while adjusting to the ship's ways. * She now plans to learn as much as she can from Sir Demetri, for he has taken her under his wing. Personality Fael is an extremely shy and skittish girl, who is rather submissive by default due to her upbringing as a slave and a potential incubator. On the outside she appears to be scatter brained and paranoid, but extremely caring and loyal noneoftheless. She wants to be able to provide everything she can for those that proven to care for her while learning all that she can about the outside world she never knew. Inside, Fael is heavily damaged because of the trauma she experienced and struggles in keeping her monstrous side in check. It is not something that is especially hidden, but she is more traumatized that her exterior lets on, and less docile than she appears to be. Despite this, Faelon tries her best to keep her head in high spirits in order to keep those surrounding her at ease. Weaknesses - Post trauma instability: Due to much trauma in her upbringing and not enough time to actually process it, Fael won't react well to anything that suggests any similarities to those scenarios. - Adrenaline (linked to shyness and PTSD): Fael is highly reliant on adrenaline when in combat, which contributes to agility. An unbalance in her emotions can either hinder or enhance her abilities during combat. - Timidness/Submission: Fael has a skittish nature whenever she is within a new environment. Due to being brought up as rather submissive, she will be highly hesitant to do anything without thinking it completely through unless a more dominant presence comes along. - Headpats: Due to conditioning, she is automatically silenced whenever someone has placed their hand over her head (stroking isn't always necessary). If it is someone she is familiar with, the outcome will be more desirable. To strangers on the other hand, she will be completely still as long as their hand is placed. This can happen in the middle of an action being done, no matter what it is. Beliefs Appearance She is a small framed, slender girl whose height is about 4'11, whose ashen/beige hair (soon to be white due to genetics) would be extremely shaggy and short to make her appear more boy-like. Her breasts are about moderate size but are often hidden due to frequently wearing bandages, acting as a binder. Fael has doll-like features but she appears to be more androgynous due to her general appearance. Her weapons are usually concealed beneath her clothing. Sometimes she will be seen running about with bells attached to her ankles, usually when she is in search of her current mentor, Demetri. Relationships FAMILY Kura: Demetri: Lowell: FRIENDSHIPS Scorpia: Although she served as temporary Captain when Fael had arrived on board, the young woman will always regard her as her true Captain. When she had first laid eyes upon Scorpia she was terrifying at a glance but as time passed, the two had formed a strong bond and Fael grew very fond of her. Madame Scorpia had helped shape Fael to be more open with others along with herself. Background Brought into the world on the 15th night of the second month, Fael born into the world of slave trafficking by the name of "15th baam". She was automatically torn from the hands of her biological mother, who was immediately disposed of due to the fufillment of her duty; reproduction. Females in this particular sector of business were only borne for this purpose, for there was a small percentage of them within the population. Once they had birthed enough children that their bodies can no longer handle, they would automatically get killed. It was the same fate that Fael had awaited unknowingly as she auctioned off and sailed ship to ship. It was upon those ships where she had learned to fend for herself, for often slaves were forced to fight against each other as entertainment for the crew when they weren't being serviced. The winner would be given a reward which would be their meal for the day, feeding off of their opponent's corpse when the fight had come to a close. Fael struggled with this internally, for at some point in time it had come rather pedestrian and perhaps she had grown to like these acts, but the answer wasn't known. It was around her 13th birthday did Fael actually set foot upon land, awaiting to fufill her duty for a noble family redeemed as the Versperus that had purchased her. To her suprise, her Master had treated her with kindness as if she were his own childe, and granted her with the name of Faelon Erierith Versperus. He had taught her many things, giving her further insight of the human anatomy and told her many stories of the world that she was not allowed to travel in. She was always to remain indoors and locked away. Knowing this, he gave her comfort and whatever knowledge he could as they awaited for her to bloom into womanhood. Despite this, Sir Versperus was a rather peculiar character with a fascination of androgynous girls, or those that would be capable of transforming into one. For days on end he would train her to become more boylike through gentler means than the ships she had been on; training her voice, dressing her up to his liking. A year she stayed within the Versperus residence, and her love for her Master grew stronger by the day. He was the only one who had shown her true kindness and love but that was quickly taken away all due to a medical exam. Sir Vesperus had fornicated with her several times, but nothing appeared to happen. When she had been examined, the doctor had come to the conclusion that she was infertile. The news was hard to bear for it meant that they must be seperated. "My dear.. I am sorry to inform you that you have failed your duty," Sir Vesperus cleared his throat, trying to shield her from the despair in his eyes. "And I am afraid that we must part. You will be sent back to the ships, to be trained as a male slave." And so she did despite her pleading, the strong desire to remain with him for the rest of his days. The short time frame they had spent with one another was ultimately the best and worst days of her life, causing much confusion to her own identity. Faelon spent the next three years in despair, until that fateful day she had escaped and brought upon the gigantic Whale, Septimo...Category:Characters